In the modern business environment of today, individuals have different responsibilities and work in different job locations that change on an hourly basis or a daily basis. For example, an individual may be a secretary working at a particular desk for part of the day and a librarian working in a corporate library for the remainder of the day. In addition, within a department store, an individual may work in the shoe department for part of the day and work in the household department for the remainder of the day. At present, each of these departments has wired telephones which are permanently stationed in each of the areas where an individual may go to work. Department stores and many other businesses publish to their customers and clients the internal telephone number that may be dialed by an outside individual to reach a particular department. For example, a customer of a department store wishing to call the houseware department simply dials the direct number for that department.
With the advent of wireless telephones, companies have been forced to dedicate wireless telephones for each particular department having the telephone number assigned to that department. This presents many problems for companies. For example, a common problem is for an employee, after their shift is completed, to leave the department still carrying the wireless telephone; hence, the dedicated wireless telephone cannot be utilized by another employee coming on for the next shift. In addition, it is hard to determine precisely how many dedicated wireless telephones are needed for each particular department. Furthermore, if an employee comes into a particular department to lend temporary assistance for a matter of minutes, they must try to find a dedicated wireless telephone assigned to that department.